Dying slowly
by Dragondez
Summary: Being in love with Loki is a lot harder than it seems, especially when he is crazy. OC/ Loki, Disclamer; I don't own any of the marvel characters...its probably a good thing I didn't...:)


Dying slowly

"You know…you got yourself into this." She sighed more or less resigned to let this play out.  
"Got myself into what? I am perfectly in control, pathetic humans couldn't even dream of keeping me locked up." He smirked and ran a pale hand down the interior of his glass/ plastic prison.  
"How are you in control? You are locked in a prison that I am sure even you, your _highness, _would have trouble getting out of." She frowned, thoroughly frustrated with him. How had he become so cocky? She was sure he wasn't like this when she had died. He had grown in those many eons, and now that she was back, the cute little green-eyed boy she had once known had somehow changed. And what he had changed into she wasn't sure she really liked.

~~~  
"You really shouldn't be talking to him you know." A large warm hand settled comfortably on her shoulder. She turned and smiled sorrowfully at her almost- brother.  
"I can't help myself; I just want to think that there is some part of him left. The part I used…to love." She choked out curling up into his broad chest, her long fingers covering up a small, soft face with big brown eyes.  
"…I know sister." The man sighed sadly, why did his brother not see how much this woman loved him? He snaked his arms around her slight frame.  
"Are we interrupting something?" a man with dark brunette hair walked into his lab somewhat confused by what was taking place.  
"No, Mr. Stark, I was just leaving." The girl turned away from the blonde haired man, her face was still red and you could tell that she had been crying.  
"Uh, you are welcome to stay?" He wasn't quite familiar with how to deal with this kind of situation and could only offer a quiet slightly awkward solace; his lab. Even though the very thought of such an offer was foreign to his mind, he wasn't heartless, and this poor girl she was suffering even he could tell.  
"No, that is very kind of you Mr. Stark, but I think I will seek sleep now, I am very tired." She smiled sadly and walked out of the room almost crashing into a very confused man wearing red, white, and blue.  
"Sorry." She hastily cried jumping away and disappearing down the hall.  
"Tony, Thor, we are in need of your assistance. Director Fury would like to discuss about what to do about the war prisoner; Loki." The man was very solemn and the two other men glanced at each other nervously, then proceeded to walk out the door with nothing more than a longing glance from the brown-haired man; he disliked looking leaving his lab, and even more than that though, he hated talking about things that he knew were going to go nowhere.

"YOU IDIOTIC GOD!" The girl screamed furiously in her temporary room alone. " Dear Odin why, why are you so stupid?!" she threw her fist at the steel wall of her room, disregarding her personal safety for a moment. Her fist landed against the wall hard, and with a somewhat satisfying thud. She flinched from the pain and opened her anger-closed eyes, and inspected her fist which was now scratched and bleeding softly. She frowned at the bright red blood the now oozed from her wound, and fell to the floor losing all will to stand, she was so tired. And she had only just woken up. The steel floor was clean, thankfully, though she didn't think it would've mattered at that point. The floor was also cold she noticed lying her cheek softly against the belly of the great thing called a 'plane' the belly of this beast hummed softly with the whirring of its 'motors'. She, when first coming aboard, asked the one called 'Tony stark" about the mechanics that kept this massive beast aloft. Granted his explanations only succeeded in confusing her but she felt like this massive hunk of Iron was in some way alive, it comforted her slightly she enjoyed the slight humming it made and the soft way it moved through the air; unafraid, and powerful. It helped remind her that she needed to be strong, even if it was only for her own personal sanity. She sat up somewhat confronted and went into her small private bathroom, quickly composing herself and wiping her childish tears. It wasn't like he was dead, he was just lost. And it was her job to guide him! She smiled softly, and looked at herself in the mirror, she needed to brush her long, brown, waist-length hair, it was in complete disarray; ransom strands flying everywhere, and she was pretty sure she spotted a piece of leaf. She wondered mildly when that got there as she brushed her hair with a generic black brush, that she asked Thor for when arriving. In her opinion it was important to at least try and take the best care possible of her hair, she loved it very much and enjoyed the feeling of Loki's' long fingers as he ran his hands through it. She shook her head shocked at her own mind for thinking up such old memories, they made her sad. It was such a long time ago, and those memories made her so sad. But she held onto them still, hoping that one day she would be able to relive them, for real. And not just in her head, alone, after she was done crying, curled up in the fetal position before succumbing to a fitful sleep. Enough moping, she decided placing her brush down gently on the sink. She decided that she would go and visit him again, it was hopeless but, who could blame her for wanting to look upon the face of her old lover? Even, if he wasn't quite all there. Something had bothered her ever since she first saw him, and it continued to nag at her slowly tearing her up; it was his eyes they once shone like brilliant emeralds…but now they were blue, and somewhat...un real, like something was there that should never had been. They were beautiful…but unnatural and frightening at the same time.

"Back again are we, love?" He taunted behind his cage, his tongue danced behind his lips; he was teasing her…and he was enjoying it. she remained silent taking a seat in a black chair that had been placed there, perhaps for a guard of some sort. She studied him her eyes flicking gently over his time-worn body; he was still thin and beautiful in a godly way. But there was something that hadn't always been there, something that showed how much strain and pain he could be hiding behind those sky- blue eyes; he was almost too thin, possibly sickly, and under his eyes were deep bags that made his face look angular and sunken…almost like a skeleton. His dark, black hair seemed to be unwashed or even un-cared for, it was slicked back and random strands beginning to come out of place. He was slightly crouched using his right forearm to lean his body against the curved wall of his circular cage his fingers curled into a fist, his knuckled turning white under his already pale skin.  
"I worry for you." She stated breaking his glare, and the silence.  
"You, you worry for _me?_ Oh that's facetious of you darling! How you worry, and waste away for someone who has long gone! Has my dear brother filled you in on how I tried to destroy a town, full of innocent lives…in a fit of jealousy? And, what about how I betrayed him? And what about what I am going to do to you, when I get out of this cage of course, I will take the utmost pleasure in tearing you apart…slowly." He grinned but to her it looked more like the frenzied smile of someone who was twisted and broken beyond repair. But under her feet she still felt the plain humming along quietly, indifferently to her plight and smiled immediately to her regret, because this act enraged him his eyes opened in manic surprise.  
"I will rip you apart! Tear you to bloody pieces and leave you to rot, for eternity!" he laughed maniacally at her and slammed his hands down on the cage wall startling her out of her chair, her heart pounding furiously, she shook softly the adrenaline coursing through her veins readying her for flight, away from immediate peril…and in this case, if he caught her, death. She wondered, in one horrible moment; had she done this to him? Had her disappearance from his life caused him that much remorse, and sorrow? Had those feeling of loss turned to hatred? And then the loss of the throne, taken by Thor been the last act of treachery to his soul? She pondered this in growing horror as the pieces clicked in her head; First Odin had slew his father in a battle against the frost giants, but this wasn't what enraged him; it was the way the citizens of Asgard treated him. They treated him as if he was inferior in comparison to his foster brother, then her own death was caused by none other than his own weakness in battle, his resentment for his brother grew for Thor very well could have saved her from death, it was her or his dear brother and even though she understood Thor and forgave him, Loki, he never could, her death made Loki's umbrage grow towards his brother…until he fought against his brother and lost, causing him to be exiled to space alone…forever filled with hate and bitterness. This made him easy to manipulate and control, most likely only for the pleasure and amusement of the dark beings of the universe, they enjoyed breaking people until they were like this, frenzied and out of control, something like watching a glass mirror slowly shatter as frost creeps across its luminescent surface breaking it apart from the inside, as the water froze and expanded like watching a disease flourish, seeds of disaster sown into the universe, until they burn out and die that is, but of course that was the best part! She shuttered looking into his frost-like eyes, so full of hatred and anguish. She spoke before she could stop herself; her emotions began to flow out of her to run erratically like a raging river set loose from its tranquility.  
"I loved you Loki Laufeyson!" She shrieked her voice was becoming raw but she didn't care, she must let him know she had to get through to him "And you know what I still do! Your threaten me, but you know what I can deal with it!" she was a river, a torrent of fire, a supernova. "You are so STUPID, idiotic, naïve, childish!" she hissed at him clawing at the prison that kept him contained, she ignored the look of shock in his blue- green eyes. "You know what I won't give up on you! You know why? DO YOU?" She roared "Because it pains you and I can see it, I think pain is the only thing you know now? And if you are so intent on suffering, I will suffer with you I will rip myself apart! Just for you!" she grabbed the nearest object which turned out to be a wooden ruler with metal edge and dragged it across her skin watching with crazed eyes as the sharp metal ripped open her skin, she would look on the outside as she felt on the inside; Shredded, bloody, raw, dead. "Watch Loki Laufeyson as I show you, since you are blinded by rage and hate!" the ruler fell again, and again. She was covered her vision was red, red, red…scarlet, then black. She chocked and coughed a horrid wet sound, spitting unknowingly on to the cage, scarlet. She stared at the red droplets, and through them she saw Loki, beautiful green eyes, was she dead, was this a dream? She laughed for about a nanosecond before falling into her own blood coughing, hacking, bleeding, dying. In the edge of her hearing she could hear something; screaming perhaps? She smiled the coppery taste of her own blood filling her mouth, she was dying, she would get to be with her beautiful green eyed prince again, the one who laughed in the dappled sunlight of the forest, the one who loved her.


End file.
